


I Love You, But Not Like That | A Queerplatonic Relationship

by maraudquxxrsshorts (maraudquxxrs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, M/M, Queerplatonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/pseuds/maraudquxxrsshorts
Summary: Charlie and Barnaby are happy with their relationship, a bond formed without sexual or romantic attraction. AKA an exploration of unconventional forms of relationships and intimacy in writing.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I Love You, But Not Like That | A Queerplatonic Relationship

Charlie walked into his house, a little place just a mile from the reserve, to the smell of his favorite meal. He found Barnaby in the kitchen playing with Floyd on the floor, and his eyes almost immediately went to the bag on the counter. Beef kebabs from the cart on the way home from the dragon reserve. Barnaby must have gotten off early and picked it up.

"Hey, love," Charlie said to the man on the floor as he gathered paper plates for the food and beers from the fridge. He set everything on the ground before grabbing the bag from the counter, bringing it to the floor as well. "How was your day?"

"Got a bit burned. Suki was not a big fan of me today. I spent an hour in the infirmary and then they sent me home. At least Floyd was happy to see me," Barnaby said, looking up at Charlie, who had been dividing the skewers between two plates but was now searching Barnaby for burns. He rolled his eyes at his Charlie's antics and unbuttoned his shirt just enough to show the burn on his right shoulder.

Charlie stood up again and said, "I'm getting the burn salve. I'll rub it in and then we can eat." Barnaby opened his mouth in protest, but Charlie quickly shut him down, “No buts, B. If we don’t do this now, you’ll be complaining all night.”

“Oh, fine. But I won’t like it,” Barnaby said. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and shook his right sleeve off, giving Charlie full access to the burns.

Charlie got the burn salve from the cabinet, having to stand on his tippy toes to get it. _Why does B keep on putting this on the top shelf? He knows I can’t reach it._ He sat back on the ground, and began rubbing the salve in, and Barnaby visibly untensed.

“I think maybe you do like it,” Charlie teased.

“Fuck you,” Barnaby replied, biting his lip so that he wouldn’t smile. Truthfully, he loved it. The only reason he didn’t do it before Charlie got home was because he not-so-secretly liked when Charlie treated his burns.

“No thanks, B. Not interested,” Charlie said, laughing, and Barnaby glared in Charlie’s direction, tired of the joke Charlie made every single chance he could. It got old years ago.

“Oh, calm down, B. You know I just love making bad jokes,” Charlie laughed, acknowledging the nasty look.

“Can we just eat now,” Barnaby asked. He was starving and the beef kebabs smelt so good and he could tell they were getting cold.

“Fine. But tell me if it still hurts,” Charlie said, closing the container of burning salve and cleaning off his hand by brushing it off on his shirt.

* * *

Barnaby sat on the edge of the bathtub as Charlie soaked in it, talking about his day and asking questions about Charlie’s. This was a routine of theirs that had been going on for years.

After a long day working with dragons, it was nice to have a hot bath and a chat with your partner – even if the term “partner” wasn’t used in a traditional sense. They never took baths together – that was far too sexual for either of them to be comfortable, but being together, relaxed, was nice.

“Mum floo called me at work. Caught me up on everything. Apparently, Teddy is freaking about going to Hogwarts this year,” Charlie said.

“I don’t blame him,” Barnaby said, thinking about everything that had happened at Hogwarts. There were a lot of bad memories there.

“Hey,” Charlie said, catching Barnaby’s attention after a moment too long in his head, “It’s all over now. Teddy won’t have to go through what we did.” He held Barnaby’s hand comfortingly. “We’re safe now. We’re all safe now.”

* * *

Barnaby’s favorite part of the day is going to sleep in Charlie’s embrace. He hates sleeping alone now, the bed feels so cold and empty without Charlie by his side. His right shoulder still felt a bit off and without him even mentioning it, Charlie knew to not put any pressure on it. Barnaby was so grateful for what they had – even if other people thought it was weird.

“Goodnight,” he said to his partner of nearly fifteen years now.

“Goodnight B,” Charlie said back.


End file.
